


Ataduras y otros Sinónimos

by Obsscure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: esteenwolf, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gift, Holiday Fic Exchange, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Derek Hale le preguntó si le aceptaría como Alfa, Jackson movió la cabeza afirmativo, casi como si viera la luz al final del túnel. Un momento de debilidad del que se arrepentía ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ataduras y otros Sinónimos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarbrough](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scarbrough).



> Historia escrita durante el _Amigo Invisible Navideño 2012_ , para la comunidad [esteenwolf](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _Jackson es un hombre lobo inexperto que necesita que alguien le enseñe a controlar y utilizar su potencial, así que Derek, su alpha, le pide a Isaac que lo haga_.

**\- 01 -**

Los ojos de Derek Hale estaban fijos en Jackson, duros, sin parpadear, sin parecer interesado en algo más que intimidarlo con la mirada. La expresión desagradable que era habitual en su cara no había cambiado, excepto para enfatizar su mal humor. Si no fuese porque Jackson sentía el pulso de la exasperación crecer en Derek (o tal vez es que lo olía, no lo sabía con seguridad), se habría reído de lo mucho que el denominado líder de ese grupo de lobos se parecía a un gato con los bigotes crispados.

 _Un gato-lobo_ , la idea por si misma era muy absurda.

—Dijiste que sí.

Derek resopló y luego sonrió, una mueca apretada y fría. Un pequeño movimiento de labios mostró las puntas afiladas de los colmillos y Jackson tragó saliva. Por un momento se olvidó que también poseía un par de dientes largos que no había estrenado aún. Repasó sus propios colmillos con la lengua y pensó que ya no se encontraría en desventaja si se enfrentaba a Derek. 

—Dije que sí, pero no que sería tu perrito faldero. Para eso ya tienes a McCall y Lahey.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar. Un conjunto de secos gruñidos se irradiaron en ondas elásticas hasta sus oídos, esperó escuchar un coro desafinado y horrible pero distinguió a quien pertenecía cada uno de ellos y eso le sorprendió gratamente. El gruñido de Boyd era de incredulidad, el de Erica era más bien un siseo y Jackson no sabía qué era más peligroso, si sus labios pintados de rojo o el destello ambarino de sus ojos. A Scott le correspondía el gruñido más grave, una advertencia, un _cuida lo que dices_ , no hacia él porque Scott no era egocéntrico (ni tenía ambiciones en su opinión), sino hacia todos, hacia Derek. No puedes pinchar a un lobo sin esperar al menos una dentellada. 

Estaba también el gruñido de Lahey que era más bien como un ladrido corto. Una risotada. Una burla. Sus ojos seguían conservando su apariencia humana pero su boca estaba torcida en un gesto en el que Jackson deseó estampar el puño.

La metamorfosis de Jackson en un hombre lobo había pasado por un penoso camino de Kanima que le había dejado emocionalmente vulnerable. O al menos lo suficientemente apabullado: desnudo, Lydia entre sus brazos y con su transformación completa. Tal vez Derek Hale era un aprovechado desagradable así que cuando le preguntó si le aceptaría como Alfa, Jackson movió la cabeza afirmativo, casi como si viera la luz al final del túnel. Y la luz era muy brillante con sus nuevas pupilas.

Un momento de debilidad del que se arrepentía ahora.

**\- 02 -**

Jackson sostuvo las llaves del auto más tiempo del necesario, luego las guardó en la chaqueta y anduvo el camino sin pavimentar para internarse en el bosque. Las llantas de su auto estaban cubiertas por una capa de tierra parcialmente húmeda por las lluvias. El cascote ennegrecido de la antigua casa de los Hale, endeble y siniestro, le producía rechazo. Escalofríos acariciaron su cuello y tuvo la sensación de ser observado antes de tener la certeza de que la manada de Derek Hale lo esperaba.

—Llegas tarde —Derek tenía la camiseta rasgada por distintos puntos y los antebrazos cubiertos de barro—; la puntualidad es la primera cosa que tienes que aprender.

—Mira Hale, aún no decido si quiero pertenecer a tu _rebaño_ , y con esa actitud no vas a conseguir nada de mí.

Casi todos estaban ahí, incluso Stiles aunque al menos se mantenía al margen; no creía que pudiera soportar que comenzase con su incontinencia verbal sin que sus garras crecieran involuntariamente y se le clavaran en la garganta; puede que algo de intención si tuviera pero no era tan idiota para llevarse por delante al mejor amigo de McCall. Lydia estaba ausente y lo agradecía, no le apetecía hablar con ella ni que le mirase estar discutiendo con aquellos lobos, porque parte de los motivos de su ruptura se debían a lo que ella había llamado _Mala actitud_.

—Entonces vuelve a casa, vístete bonito y espera a que cualquier cazador con suficiente experiencia te abra en canal, porque tú estás más preocupado en limarte las uñas. Serías el lobo más inútil a menos que te guste servir de adorno.

Los ojos de Alfa de Derek eran intimidantes. Bastante. Y Jackson no reclamó. No fue tanto el destello rojo de aquellos ojos, sino era que Derek hubiera dicho más de una frase lo que le había impactado. Era como si se desfogase en palabras para no perder el control. Estaba, además, el hecho de que no era un inútil. Muy guapo, eso sí; un adorno, jamás.

—Eah, que ha llegado un poco pasada la hora. No es para tanto. —Scott señaló conciliatorio y se adelantó para tomar a Jackson del brazo, tiró de él pero el chico no respondió. Tiró de nuevo y aquel dio algunos pasos que se alejaban de las ruinas de la casa.

—Déjalo, Scott. Isaac irá con él —Derek recuperó su apariencia normal y señaló el bosque a su espalda con hosquedad—. Quiero alguien que le tenga paciencia no alguien con quien peleé por ver quien está encima.

Jackson sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas y la mandíbula se le tensó de enfado. Unos dedos distintos a los de Scott se aferraron a su antebrazo y sus emociones se enfriaron al distraerse con el tacto. Lahey era alto y delgado, de facciones ligeramente asimétricas y ojos de párpados grandes, tristes. La boca de labios finos no se burlaba ni se contraía de molestia. Lahey en ese instante era la persona más agradable del lugar.

**\- 03 -**

—Empecemos por lo básico. Intenta encontrarme.

Isaac desapareció aparentemente entre las ramas de un árbol y luego no estaba allí, sin embargo Jackson se frustró en los primeros cinco minutos y decidió no seguir lo que consideraba un estúpido juego de niños. Los siguientes diez minutos masculló en voz baja, casi como si fueran pensamientos dentro de su cabeza pero Lahey le señaló que podía escucharlo.

El entrenamiento se convirtió en una serie de rutinas cuyas lecciones llevaban por título “intenta”  
 _Intenta encontrarme. Intenta derribarme. Intenta advertir mis movimientos. Intenta atacarme sin que pueda anticiparlo. Intenta. Intenta. Intenta_.

Y 

_No te estás esforzando, ni un poco_.

Sacar su lado competitivo lograba que por periodos cortos de tiempo, su lobo se aferrase con garras y dientes a cualquier superficie con más ahínco del necesario. Al final sus reservas de energía se agotaban con rapidez y apreciaba con asco la tierra debajo las uñas engrosadas (y su pelo, no quería ni imaginar el desastre en el que se había convertido). Entonces Isaac lejos de presionarlo, salía de donde estuviera su escondrijo, se rascaba la nariz y miraba un punto indefinido con expresión extraña como si maquinase alguna forma de hacer que Jackson lograra algún avance.

—¿Quieres esto o no? Estoy seguro de que sí porque al renunciar ya no serías un lobo Beta sino un Omega —“Omega”, aquella fatídica palabra que Jackson aprendió que era la peor situación en que podría hallarse—. Si te quedas no serías un Beta cualquiera sino el Beta de Derek. —Y eso era lo que avinagraba el gesto de Jackson y que nadie quería entender. Ni Lahey con toda su paciencia y sus dedos largos apretándose el mentón, pensativo. Jackson no quería ser parte de nada, no quería empequeñecer para servir a alguien más alto en la cadena de mando. Ser fuerte e independiente eran conceptos incompatibles para un hombre lobo y era decepcionante.

—Haz algo bueno y vuélvete a esconder. —Jackson resopló y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso sucio de la mano, las partículas de tierra se adhirieron a su piel. Isaac cambió a su aspecto lobuno y procedió a buscar nuevos escondites. Se detuvo en medio de su marcha y volvió sobre sus pasos.

—¿Puedes olerme? —Jackson le devolvió el gesto confuso y Lahey soltó una risa que era como el ladrido de un perro juguetón—. Que si puedes distinguirme entre el resto de la manada. 

—Pues, creo que sí. Tu aullido es diferente, eso lo he notado. Pero el olor es más complicado, todo huele. —Jackson hizo muecas de aversión, Isaac prefirió ignorarlas.

—Podríamos empezar con eso. Nuestro olfato es muy agudo. Deberíamos aprender el aroma de cada uno para que nos sirva como GPS o parecido.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué restriegue mi nariz en tu ropa?

—En realidad es un hocico, y sí, quiero que lo hagas.

Jackson puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a él.

Maldijo en silencio las risillas de fondo.

**\- 04 -**

—Estoy aburrida. A este paso serviré de soporte para la hiedra. —Erica hizo un mohín y se apartó los rizos que caían sobre su rostro con una mano, con la otra sostenía con firmeza a su presa.

—No te veo motivado, Jackson. —Boyd mostró la dentadura en una amplia sonrisa. Estaba inclinado, las uñas rasguñaban el suelo en actitud de ataque.

—Algo de realismo sería de utilidad. —Jackson percibía el borrón verde y marrón que era el bosque. Entre el follaje sobresalía la punta de una de las flechas de Allison.

—Stiles, grita. —Derek ordenó guardando la distancia, observando la escena con ojo crítico.

—¡Ay, ay! ¡Sálvame de las garras de esta atractiva y hambrienta loba!

—¿Es necesario hacer eso? —Scott frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto muy cercano a la vergüenza ajena. Allison se rió y Scott se olvidó de Stiles.

—Malvada mujer no tenías que lastimarme de verdad. —Stiles manoteó y se retorció pero Erica no tuvo que esforzarse siquiera para mantenerlo cautivo.

—Fue un pellizco, no exageres.

Jackson aprovechó el interés que Stiles suscitaba con sus reclamos y esquivó a Boyd, rodeó a Scott y se movió con habilidad suficiente para que chocasen entre ellos. Redujo la distancia con Erica, soportó el golpe que le propinó en las costillas y logró liberar a Stiles quien se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Jackson cayó de bruces, atrapado por un peso inesperado y su mejilla golpeó algunos pedruscos entre la hierba.

—Grrr... estás muerto. —Isaac mordisqueó el pelo de Jackson y después le ayudó a incorporarse, le sacudió la ropa y rodeó su cabeza con el brazo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, amistoso.

—Se supone que tú no intervendrías. —Acusó, rencoroso.

—No puedes fiarte nunca. Debes mantener tus sentidos alertas para valorar nueva información —Derek dio por finalizada la sesión de la tarde y los mandó a casa con un simple _largo de aquí_.

—No ha sido todo malo. Estabas distraído, nada más. De seguro no notaste mi presencia —Isaac rebuscó en su vieja mochila y se cambió la camiseta por otra menos estropeada, la olisqueó y le dio el visto bueno; Jackson también lo hizo sin que fuese evidente—. Había elementos a los que prestar atención y no tienes mucho tiempo integrado a la manada. Es posible que no sientas el vínculo entre todos, no es algo que ocurra mágicamente. A mí se me dificulta todavía.

—Te sentí. Desde el principio. No se me ocurrió que pudieras atacarme —Jackson admitió y encogió los hombros para restarle importancia—. Es contradictorio permanecer alerta y confiar al mismo tiempo. Ninguna de las opciones es segura.

—Derek me lo pidió. Es un juego —Isaac arqueó las cejas y espero que Jackson le devolviera la mirada, pero estaba absorto en sus llaves—; no te atacaría sin motivos.

—Ya, bueno. No sé perder —Jackson giró las llaves del auto entre sus manos por última vez y preguntó como si necesitara una respuesta que el mismo no sabía darse—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Podrías comenzar tu propia manada, formarla a tu manera.

—Aquí me siento seguro, ¿Tú no?

—No lo sé. Soy idiota —subió al auto y cerró la portezuela creando una barrera inservible, pero barrera al fin y al cabo—. A mí no me gusta sentirme atado. El verdadero peligro está en la costumbre, Lahey. Si algo te gusta, entonces no dura demasiado.

**\- 05 -**

Jackson no asistió a las reuniones posteriores. Temió que Derek fuera a su puerta y lo arrastrara por el asfalto o que Erica irrumpiera por su ventana y lo lanzara a través del cristal, pero nada sucedió.

La luna llena estaba próxima y Jackson comenzó a inquietarse. Los sonidos se agudizaban, los aromas se intensificaban, la luz del día era molesta y estaba irascible por nimiedades que servían para ocultar su auténtico estado de ánimo. Se dedicó a matar el tiempo. No contestó las llamadas de Lydia. Borró los mensajes de Allison que subrayaban que ella no tenía ninguna habilidad sobrenatural y que igualmente se sentía parte del grupo. 

_No le importo a nadie_.

Poco después comenzó a percibir los lamentos. Eran aullidos dramáticos, patéticos y se filtraban en sus oídos para extenderse bajo la piel como el resquemor de una fiebre que no quiere marcharse. Una molestia que no eliminaban las aspirinas y comenzaban a cansarlo. Ya no era capaz de distinguir a quien pertenecía cada uno de ellos y el pesimismo se apoderaba de él sin saber cómo reaccionar.

_Me odian, por eso me torturan._  
Ya no sé quién es quién. Me han expulsado de la manada.  
Qué insoportables, si soy yo el que les ha dejado.  
¿Es qué no van a callarse? 

Una noche se percató que también se quejaba como cachorro herido, encogido sobre sí mismo, aislado de aquello que percibía como confortable.

 _Ah, estás arruinado_.

Volvió esa tarde al bosque y los restos ennegrecidos de la casa de Derek no parecían tan siniestros. El grupo de lobos estaba muy quieto, callándose conforme él se acercaba, haciendo su llegada más ruidosa de lo que hubiese querido.

—Hueles a perro mojado. —Fue el saludo de Isaac. Erica estaba recostada en su regazo y se incorporó para tatuarle un beso en la mejilla con carmín, Boyd atacaba una bolsa de frituras. Derek tenía ambos brazos metidos en el motor de su auto y Stiles estaba inquieto como de costumbre, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Scott y Allison hacían lo que sabían hacer mejor después de besarse: poner caras de listillos que a McCall le quedaban raras.

—No hueles mejor, Lahey. 

Isaac restregó su nariz en el cuello de la camiseta de Jackson y subió hasta la piel descubierta detrás de las orejas donde el corto cabello no las cubría. Aspiró pausadamente hasta llenarse los pulmones. Su cercanía era tan agradable, tan familiar que no rechazó el contacto.

—No quiero ser un Omega. —Admitió a regañadientes.

—No lo eres. —Dijo Derek irritado, el gato-lobo en sus gestos.

—Pero me fui...

—Nunca te fuiste de _aquí_ —Derek apuntó a su frente—, nunca lo quisiste de verdad. Así que no seas estúpido y no me des problemas. No lo hemos pasado bien con tus aullidos.

—Tenías que darte cuenta por ti mismo —Isaac susurró contra su cara—, negar tus ataduras sólo las ciñe.

—Agh, esa palabra es horrible. Búscate un buen sinónimo.

—¿Vínculos?

—Si no hay más remedio...

~▣~


End file.
